Adiós amor
by LunarsRebels
Summary: Se compró un periódico a ver las noticias, y entonces sus temores se hicieron realidad, Candy habia logrado ser feliz, el habia sido un cobarde por haberla dejado asi.
1. Chapter 1

**1920**

La ciudad estaba lloviendo en Nueva York. La Gran Manzana como era muy conocida, era bastante enorme para encontrarse a la persona que tu quieras encontrar. Muchas casas enormes, departamentos, pero había en uno en donde se escuchó un jarrón quebrado ya que una persona con pelo castaño se sentía traicionado por la única persona que pensó que podría cuidar a su pecosa de manera normal como hermanos. Sentía sus ojos llorar por que sentía esperanza que tal vez su pecosa aun sentía enamorado de el. Pero que equivocado estaba creyendo esa esperanza.

Candice seria de alguien mas. Recordaba esos momentos en el colegio San Pablo donde siempre estaban en la segunda Colina de Pony hasta que Elisa les puso la trampa. Se había casado con Susana por deber, no habían consumido su relación como debía ser, y que cada vez mas se debilitaba por su accidente que hizo perder una de sus piernas. Olga Marlowe fue estricta con el en un principio. Cuando actuó para Hamlet, la salud de Susana habia decaido pero se alivió poco después.

Sabia que por cartas de Albert, que Candy había decidido entrar a la carrera de Medicina y sirvió de apoyo al hospital de Chicago por los heridos que había llegado mal heridos. Ahora se estaba por casarse con un médico francés llamado Michael que había llegado herido es lo que decía en el periódico, y que sorpresa ¡Stear estaba vivo¡ lo habian creído fallecido por la guerra y ahora el estaba comprometido con Paty, y Archie con Annie ya estaban casados hace un año. La matriarca y el Patriarca de los Andley los habian bendecido a Candice y a su futuro esposo.

Hace poco le llego una oferta para actuar en Londres, se llevaría a Susana con el, con la esperanza de seguir actuando, debía que hablar rápido con Robert, y sus padres que tienen 3 años casados de nuevo, después que el duque se habia divorciado de la cara de cerdo, que era mejor, si seguir viviendo aquí o estar en Inglaterra.

* * *

**Chicago, EUA.**

Habia pasado por tanto en su vida, habia superado aquella separación de aquel rebelde, sabia que se habia casado con Susana, por los periódicos decian que se habia marchado a Londres por una nueva oferta que le dieron en un nuevo teatro.

Ahora estaba por casarse con Michael Durand. El habia sabido amarla y conquistarla, borrando la sonrisa de otra persona. Estaba felíz por sus amigas, mas que eso, hermanas... Patricia habia llorado tanto saber que Stear estaba vivo. Annie y Archie estaban felizmente casados, Archie ya habia superado su amor por Candy. Después de poco tiempo en que descubrió que Albert era el Abuelo Williams. Le invitó a que fuera a vivir con ellos, la tia abuela Elroy había pedido disculparse por todo lo que paso, y fue perdonada, asi inicio una linda relación entre Candice y Elroy.

Los Leegan estaban residiendo en la Florida, Neil habia cambiado y ahora estaba al lado de una buena muchacha, y Elisa seguía siendo la misma caprichosa. Albert seguía soltero aun que últimamente suspiraba por alguien, cuando le preguntaban, no decia nada.

Hoy era su día de boda, lo demás no importaba. Era hora de que fuera feliz.

* * *

**1930**

En los años 30s, los Andley, Cornwell y los Durand habian decidido vivir un tiempo a Londres con sus hijos.

Por supuesto que escucharon rumores donde se dice que el Duque de Grandchester era Terrence y habia quedado enviudado hace 7 años, no tenia hijos. Sus padres habian tenido una hija hermosa llamada Cher Grandchester, era su adoración, el pueblo quedaba impresionado por el carácter.

Hay rumores donde dice que nunca superó un amor de juventud, otros decía que era por deber...

* * *

No me maten por este one shot, adivinen por quien suspiraba Albert, tal vez haga un capítulo extra ... adiós


	2. Chapter 2

Habian pasado 4 años en que fue presentado como el Patriarca de los Andrew no habia parado de viajar, y la tia Abuela Elroy feliz de tener de sobrina como Candice, quien había superado la superación del aquel joven inglés, y ahora se estaba dando oportunidad de ser feliz con Michael, un médico Francés que habia llegado herido, y ambos se notaban los enamorados que estan, su sobrino Archie recientamente se habia casado con Annie, y Stear que de sorpresa habia llegado a la Mansión de Chicago, y hubo lagrimas que estaba vivo. Su sobrino se fue a la Florida a sorprender a Patty, y unas semanas despues ambos vinieron de regreso, en donde contaron que hubo lagrimas y besos, y que estaban comprometidos. Se fue a Nueva York por negocios, en su quinto día estaba caminando hasta que dijeron su nombre, y vio quien era, Terrence Granchester, y fueron aun bar que eran de sus vidas, y el inglés le comento que se habia casado con Susana por deber y el honor, y Albert dijo que desde que se presentó como el Patriarca, viajaba por negocios, en ningún momento mencionaron o dijeron de Candy.

De regreso a Chicago, hubo un accidente de trenes a lo que llevo a Albert al Hospital, y fue atendido por Flammy que resultó ser la amiga de Candy, habia sobrevivido a la guerra, y habia cambiado su fuerte actitud, habia mejorado la relación con su madre. A lo que semanas despues ambos habian quedado prendado de uno al otro.

Regreso a trabajar con muchos papeles y empezo a suspirar a lo que llevó a toda la familia a preguntar y solo decía que se sentia afortunado de tener a ellos, pero la Tia Abuela no creía ese cuento, sabia que habia alguien enamorado a su sobrino pero fue pasando días y le acababan los pretextos.

Una noche estaban cenando con la familia junto a Neil con su novia que se llamaba Ariana, y de repente sono el timbre, Albert se levantó de quien era, y era Michael preguntando si ahí estaba Candy, se notaba nervioso... entonces llegaron a la sala, y enfrente de la familia Andrew, Michael le habia dando el anillo de compromiso a su novia de hace 2 años y medio, y dijo que si. El y la Tia Abuela Elroy les dieron bendiciones, habian quedado que sería el próximo año. Su boda seria en Lakewood, ambos médicos, por consejos de su novio, Candy habia entrado a la universidad de Medicina.

Despues de la boda de Candice y Michael, habia visto en los periódicos que Terrence habia aceptado una oferta en Inglaterra, culminado aquí su vida en América, sabia que el habia visto la nota del compromiso de su pequeña, y eso hizo desaparecer las tablas, compartían contacto por cartas. Despues de tantos intentos, habia logrado que Flammy saliera con el, y despues de tantos meses pretenderla, y su novia en poco tiempo, la tia Abuela Elroy le preocupaba que eligiera mal, pero resultó sopresa, y asi empezaron con los preparativos de su boda. El 17 de noviembre habia sido la fecha de su boda habia sido un éxito

3 años despues, llegaron sus hermosos hijos del amor de Albert y Flammy. La primera se llamaba Charlotte que le gustaba jugar con Rose, hija de Candice con Michael, y de los demas integrantes de la familia..

**1932**

Habian puesto de arcuerdo lo mejor era vivir en Inglaterra dejando Lakewood vacia, por casi habian perdido esa propiedad, Elroy habia fallecido , llegando, habia pasado 3 meses, y el fue a un bar, donde escuchó rumores de Terrence, quien recientamente empezo como Duque de Grandchester, donde escuchó que nunca se había casado, Susana habia fallecido hace 7 años, que Eleanor y Richard tenian una hija que era la adoración de Terrence... rezo para que su amigo encontrará la felicidad algún día.


End file.
